


E-mails

by Miss_Black_Fox



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, e-mail conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Black_Fox/pseuds/Miss_Black_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No kink meme prompt for this one. It's a series of email messages between Shepard and Garrus with the Datapad game messages as "prompts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	E-mails

Garrus: Good to be back where I belong. Thanks for the update on cross-species liasons.

Shepard: The Normandy isn't the same without you. Just let me know when you want another “update”.

Garrus: Glad to hear it. And definitely.

-*-*-*-*-

Garrus: Alliance tech have this cannon out of alignment. Good thing you've got me to help.

Shepard: Where would we be without your calibrations, Garrus?

Garrus: Horribly lost and without a main gun?

Shepard: And the jokes, don't forget them.

Garrus: Someone needs to bring some classy humor to this ship.

Shepard: I have some new ones myself.

Garrus: Your jokes are terrible, Shepard. Stick to flirting.

Shepard: No way, the Hackett one is great!

Garrus: Yeah, no. Stick with flirting. I know you're great at that.

Shepard: I'm going to flirt the hell out of you for this.

Garrus: That'll show me.

-*-*-*-*-

Garrus: Asked around about that turian team on Tuchanka but got stonewalled. Whatever it is, it's big.

Shepard: Got a bad feeling about this.

Garrus: Be careful out there.

Shepard: Save some of that concern for yourself, because you're coming with me.

Garrus: Should have known you'd drag me into this.

Shepard: Don't I always drag you into dangerous, high-risk missions?

Garrus: About twice a day.

Shepard: Then how could you ever doubt me?

Garrus: Hopeful optimism on my part.

Shepard: Well, hope you can dodge bullets because we're moving out in an hour.

-*-*-*-*-

Shepard: Hey, handsome.

Garrus: I'm kinda glad I took that rocket to the face. The scars drive you wild.

Shepard: You know me too well.

Garrus: I can pick up a few more if you'd like.

Shepard: I don't think your face could take much more abuse.

Garrus: Good point, but it would be well worth it.

Shepard: How about you buy me some chocolates instead. That'll really wow me.

Garrus: How about a nice dinner for two?

Shepard: Even better.

Garrus: I'll start working on that.

Shepard: And I'll do some “research” to make it a really memorable night.

Garrus: Can't wait.

-*-*-*-*-

Garrus: Appreciate the check-in. It hurts to see soldiers in that damn camp. At least it reminds me what we're fighting for.

Shepard: We'll defeat the Reapers.

Garrus: I know we well. The sooner the better, though.

-*-*-*-*-

Garrus: Summoning the mother of all thresher maws? You never make it dull, do you? Just wish we had all come home.

Shepard: Gotta keep things interesting.

Shepard: I'll never forget Mordin. He'll be missed.

Garrus: Another reason to win this war and end the Reapers.

-*-*-*-*-

Garrus: Let me know if you ever want a rematch somewhere less windy. Those tornadoes on the Citadel are brutal.

Shepard: After this war I demand a rematch.

Garrus: Oh, of course. Next time I'll bring the extra-large bottles so you'll have an easier time.

Shepard: Har har, just you wait. I'll be having the last laugh.

Garrus: We'll see about that.

-*-*-*-*-

Garrus: Still not used to being in charge. If only they'd asked my opinion a few years earlier...

Shepard: You're doing all you can, Garrus. Don't be so hard on yourself.

Garrus: As the human saying goes, easier said than done.

Shepard: Do I need to come down there and give you a pep talk?

Garrus: No, I'll be fine. It's just this is all new to me.

Shepard: I'm still coming down.

Garrus: You really like your pep talks, don't you?

Shepard: No, I just want to give you a kiss.

Garrus: Then what are you waiting for?

-*-*-*-*-

Garrus: Glad you were the one to talk to the Reaper. I would've just shot it some more for spite.

Shepard: Why didn't I think of that?

Garrus: Because you're not as stylish as me?

Shepard: You'd think that after all these years you would have rubbed off on me just a little.

Garrus: Sorry Shepard, not everyone can be classy.

Shepard: Show off.

-*-*-*-*-

Garrus: Thanks for coming by. Not many people to talk with about the big choices these days.

Shepard: Same here. We should start a club. I like the name “Big Decision Deciders Club”

Garrus: Shepard, that is a terrible name.

Shepard: What? And you think you can come up with something better?

Garrus: Definitely. Like the “Defeaters of Reapers”

Shepard: That's not half bad.

Garrus: Half bad? I came up with it so it's great.

Shepard: Of course it is.

Garrus: Is that sarcasm?

Shepard: Of course it's not.

-*-*-*-*-

Garrus: Damn Cerberus bastards. They sent us to help Horizon before, and now they've destroyed it themselves.

Shepard: Makes me wonder how much they really care about humanity.

-*-*-*-*-

Garrus: Let me know when you want to show me a few more vid moves... or more target practice. Hope you're still flexible.

Shepard: I'm not worried about my flexibility, but... I saw your last fight.

Garrus: Are you implying that I lack reach?

Shepard: Maybe I am. We'll have to have some practice and find out.

Garrus: I'll have to prove you wrong.

Shepard: Well, I'm not doing anything now if you're eager to prove yourself.

Garrus: I'll be up in five.

-*-*-*-*-

Garrus: It's late. Just got up for some water. You're still asleep. Wanted to say how beautiful I think you are. Love G

Shepard: fkdaslkjfgdasfs Garrus, you say the best things to me.

Garrus: Is your omni-tool glitching?

Shepard: Never mind that and get your turian ass back up here. That's an order.

Garrus: Aye, aye, commander.


End file.
